The Chipettes' Cousins
by ChipmunksChipettes4Ever
Summary: When the Chipettes' evil cousins, the ones who have been horrible to them sinse they were little, come to town it's anything but pleasant. Then they start stealing everything from them. Their band, music, looks, friends, and worst of all, the Chipmunks!
1. Speak of the Devils

**Hey! It's fall break and it's the time for me to post my newest story: The Chipettes' Cousins! If you have looked at my profile in the past month, you'll see that it was said to be coming in October 2010. And it is! I haven't written in so long cause of school projects...blah blah blah...okay so no-one cares. :P**

**Anyway, this is my first like "serious" drama story I'm gonna try to pull off. As a lot of you can tell, my writing style is kind of more light and airy. Nothing serious, nothing too dramatic. So work with me here please! **

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes. I do own Yolanda, Ginger, and Bridgette (a.k.a. the Chipettes' cousins).**

**I don't know if I suck at this, but I think this story will be pretty good! Oh, and it's pre-written, so you won't have to worry about my slow self updating fast. However, I'll only do that if you don't review! The less the reviews, the slower the updates! **

**CGI BTW! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Chipettes' Cousins**

**Chapter 1: Speak of the Devils**

"I still can't believe you and Alvin set the school on fire Brittany." Jeanette said.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes, along with their entire school, were standing across the street from West Eastman watching firefighters work to put out a fire. The whole school was almost completely surrounded with police and firefighters.

"We hardly did anything." Brittany protested. Even though her heart was pounding inside her chest from just thinking about what kind of trouble she and Alvin could get in.

"You poured six boxes of baking soda into each of our test tubes!" Simon exclaimed glaring at his trouble-making brother.

Alvin smiled sheepishly. "Well we wanted to see if it had a big effect." He and Brittany were really just goofing around out of boredom, who knew it was cause so much trouble? Not Alvin.

"Oh, it had a big effect alright." Theodore said motioning to the thick cloud of black smoke that was still leaking from the school, staining the clear baby-blue sky.

Alvin sighed and sat down on the soft green grass. "Well at least me and Britt got the school early dismissal" he said looking around at the many students on their cell phones, asking their parents to come pick them up due to the fire.

"You also got a month's detention" Jeanette muttered.

Just then, Dr. Rubin walked over to the group looking very angry. Once she was directly in front of the chipmunks and chipettes, she glared down at two specific trouble-makers: Alvin and Brittany. She stared hard at them. They soon got uneasy under her gaze and looked away.

"How could you two be careless enough as to set the school on fire!" she finally barked at them. Alvin and Brittany looked shocked. How did she know it was them?

The munks and ettes had been going to West Eastman for about two-and-a-half years. They were now juniors about four months into their third. Over the years, Dr. Rubin had gotten more and more used to them. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor thought that she was completely over them. But Brittany and Alvin still sometimes used their star power to get their way. Sometimes it worked. However, this time didn't seem like it would be one of those times.

"Well...we weren't being careless" Brittany said avoiding her principal's stare as she played with her paws.

"Oh, then what would you call it?" Dr. Rubin said raising her eyebrows.

Brittany looked away from Dr. Rubin, to Alvin, and back again. "H-Having fun?" she stated more in the form of a question.

Dr. Rubin's face suddenly got very red. Sensing she was about to explode, Alvin quickly stepped in. "Hey Dr. Rubes" he said nervously. "How would you like front row tickets to our next concert?" Alvin wasn't sure if his attempt to woo her to get out of trouble was going to work this time, but he figured it was worth a try.

"Oh, do you really think that that's going to save you this time Alvin?" Dr. Rubin asked, crossing her arms. She wasn't going to fall for it this time...

"With free entree?" Brittany tried.

"I really don't think that-" Dr. Rubin started to say when Alvin cut her off. "With backstage passes." he said standing up from the grass.

"Well-"

"And a VIP invitation to the after party." Brittany added.

Dr. Rubin looked back and forth between the red and pink clad chipmunks. Then her stern gaze softened. "Alright" she said trying to sound strict. But anyone in their right minds would know she was going to burst with excitement the second she was alone. Without saying anything else, she turned on her heel and hurried away.

Alvin and Brittany gave each other sly smiles and high-fived before turning back to their siblings who were staring at them in disbelief.

"Wow, I didn't think that that would work a twelfth time." Eleanor said.

"You guys realize you can't keep that up right?" Simon asked, watching Dr. Rubin "happy-dance" by a group of teachers.

"We realize that" Brittany stated simply. "We're just gonna keep doing it _until_ it doesn't work anymore" Alvin added before he and Brittany burst out laughing.

Their siblings groaned and rolled their eyes. "Oh, come on guys." Brittany said rolling her own baby blue orbs at her kill-joy sisters and friends. "It's not like anything could get _worse!"_

"Oh my God!" came a squeaky voice. The chipettes froze as the chipmunks looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Over here cousins!" came a similar but not entirely same high pitched voice.

"It can't be" Jeanette said barely above a whisper.

"It's us! Yolanda, Ginger, and Bridgette!" came a third squeaky voice. The chipettes' breath caught in their throats at those names. They were the names of the devil.

"But it is" Eleanor squeaked almost sounding like she was on the verge of tears. They turned to see three chipettes that looked their age hurrying towards them. And that's when the flashbacks started.

* * *

_Flashback 1:_

_A five-year-old Brittany was picking acorns from the tree that she shared with her sisters and cousins, when her cousin Yolanda scurried up to her._

_"Hey Brittany" she said trying to sound sweet. "You dropped one."_

_Brittany stopped picking and looked around. "Where?" she asked._

_A mischievous glint lit up little Yolanda's ice-blue eyes. "There!" she yelled as she pushed Brittany out of the tree._

_"Ah!" Brittany screamed as she fell past twelve branches before she finally hit the ground._

_"Thanks for the acorns Britt!" Yolanda called down before she scooped up all the acorns Brittany had picked in her paws and hurried away._

_Flashback 2:_

_A five-year-old Jeanette was looking and reading through a scrap-book of her and her sisters that her mother had given her before she left._

_She laughed at a memory when her cousin Ginger joined her. "Hey Jeanie, cousin Britt said she needed you for something" she said as nicely as she could._

_"For what?" Jeanette asked as she looked up from the book. "I don't know, go see." Ginger said trying to hide her annoyance._

_"Oh, okay" Jeanette said as she placed the scrap book down and scurried up the tall oak tree in search of her sister._

_Ginger smirked as she walked over to the scrap book Jeanette had left on the ground. "What precious memories." she said as she picked up the book and looked at a picture of Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor with their mother on what looked to be Jeanette's first birthday. The last birthday the chipettes had ever had with their mother._

_Ginger took the picture out of the book and looked at it, before she tore it in half. She then placed the two halfs together before she tore them again. Then she tore the raggety covers off the book, and continued to tear out and rip up every page._

_Soon there was nothing but tiny scraps of paper at her feet. "Too bad" she said with fake sympathy. "I'm sure they would have loved to look through that when they're sixteen."_

_"Thanks Brittany" a voice said. Ginger looked up to see Jeanette coming back down the tree. She quickly put on a convincing face of shock._

_"Brittany said she didn't need any-" Jeanette cut herself off when she saw the destroyed scrap book at her cousin's feet. She gasped. "W-What happened?" she asked._

_"I don't know" Ginger lied. "I just went to the bathroom, and when I came back, your scrap book was destroyed."_

_Jeanette ran over to her Ginger and dropped to her knees as she made a failed attempt to piece the book back together. But it was no use, the book was too badly destoyed. Jeanette hung her head and started to cry. She could never get back the memories that were in that book._

_"Aw, don't worry" Ginger said, pretending like she cared. "You mom can make you another one" she stated as she walked around to the back of Jeanette. "If she loves you enough to ever come back." she sneered._

_Hearing Ginger say this made Jeanette cry harder. Ginger gave a satisfied smile, turned on her heal, and walked away._

_Jeanette turned to watch her cousin leave, when she saw something that shocked her. A piece of scrap book paper was stuck to the back of her paw._

_Flashback__ 3_

_A five-year-old Eleanor was putting the finishing touches on a miniature cake that she had just finished making. She gave a sigh of accomplishment as she prepared to eat it when her cousin Bridgette entered the kitchen-like place in the tree._

_"Hey Ellie, what's that?" she asked._

_"It's a cake!" Eleanor stated proudly. "I hear humans talking about it all the time, so I found a recipe, finally got all of the ingredients, and made one!" she said gesturing to the small chocolate cake before her._

_"Ah, I see" Bridgette said as she walked closer. "Hey, can you do something for me?" she asked._

_"Sure, what?" Eleanor asked, her light green eyes lit up with wonder._

_Bridgette grabbed her paw and led her outside on a branch of the tree. "Stand here and count to one-hundred for me."_

_Since Eleanor was so naive and innocent, she didn't question Bridgette's random request. "Okay!" she said as she began to count. "One, two, three..."_

_Bridgette rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "Idiot" she murmured. She walked back to the 'kitchen' and looked at Eleanor's first cake. She smiled to herself. "She is not tasting cake before I do" she said before she began to eat._

_..._

_"Eighty, eighty-one, eighty-two, eighty-three..." Eleanor continued to count._

_Bridgette finished off the cake and wiped her paws and mouth. "She's a really good cook" she said to herself, then scoffed. "Another reason for me to hate her."_

_Bridgette ran out onto the branch that Eleanor was standing on just as she finished counting. "Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, and one-hundred!" Eleanor finished and opened her eyes._

_Bridgette gave her a smile of satisfaction. "Thanks Ellie!" Eleanor happily returned the smile. "No problem Bridge!" she said before she scurried back into the tree with her cousin following. "Now to eat my-" she stopped short when she realized all that was left of her cake was the plate. "What happened to my cake?" she cried._

_"I have no idea" Bridgette lied. "I was out there with you the whole time. Must have been a pesky woodland animal." she shrugged._

_Eleanor turned to Bridgette and gasped lightly. She saw a smudge of chocolate icing on the side of Bridgette's cheek. She stared at her in hurt. Like Bridgette cared._

_"Anyway, guess you gotta make another one" Bridgette said ignoring the look Eleanor gave her. "Good luck with that!"_

_With that, she turned and scurried away, leaving Eleanor staring after her._

_Flashback 4_

_"Three little birds sat on my window, and they told me I don't need to worry..."_

_The six-year-old Chipettes were doing what they loved to and what always relaxed them: singing. But to their cousins, it wasn't as soothing._

_"Ugh, the brats are singing again" Yolanda stated to her sisters._

_"Gosh, can they be any more of show-offs?" Ginger groaned. Then she got an idea. She got up from her spot in Yolanda's room and scurried out of the tree._

_"Hey" Bridgette said, an idea popping into her head. "Why don't we-"_

_"Use this?" Ginger suggested from the doorway. Her sisters turned to her, seeing a large bucket filled with unmentionable things._

_Bridgette smirked. "My thoughts exactly" she said. Her and her sisters quickly scurried out of the tree to set their trap._

_"Twas more than I could take..."_

_"Okay girls, ready?" Yolanda asked her sisters. The three of them were a few branches directly above the Chipettes. "Ready!" the answered in low voices._

_"Okay then" Yolanda said as she tightened her grip on the rope that hooked up with their trap. "Three, two..."_

_"Your gonna find yourself somewhere, some-" Brittany was cut off from singing her last line when her and her sisters were absolutely drenced with loads of the unmentionable things in the bucket._

_They screamed and immediately stood up and tried to shake the disgusting slop off of them. They didn't even need to question how this happened, because they already knew._

_"YOLANDA! GINGER! BRIDGETTE!"_

* * *

The Chipettes snapped back into reality. They were able to steal one last look at their approaching cousins, who were now just feet away from them, before they passed out.

* * *

**Ooh! I can sense some drama coming! Can't you?**

**And ugh! Weren't Yolanda, Ginger, and Bridgette TERRIBLE? Just imagine how they are now that they're sixteen!**

**Anyway, how was I with the detail? Good? Bad? Overdone? Underdone? Please tell me in a...REVIEW!**

**I'm gonna ask for five before I will update again! And I will this time! Prewritten! Trust me, the fun is just getting started!**

**So please review! I want FIVE! (It's my lucky number!)**

**~Andrea**


	2. Planning Something

**You know something I realized? The universe doesn't like me making promises.**

**Because right after I posted chapter one, my computer crashed for like a week and was having trouble posting stories. Then after the computer guy (or whatever he's called) fixed it, my cousin ripped up part of this chapter in my story notebook and practically ATE it! Then, when I finally got it back together, I lost my cell phone. :P So I had to sneak onto the computer cause my parents were mad at me. But I could never stay on long enough to complete the chapter. Then our heat went out. So I couldn't come downstairs to type. Why? My parents thought it was too cold.**

**Am I lying? No. But I wish I was. So, no more promises for me!**

**Anyway...I hope you enjoy this chapter...a lot went into it...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Planning Something**

Brittany woke up to find herself and her sisters on the chair that the Chipmunks sometimes slept in with a blanket over them. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to adjust to her surroundings. Once they were, she glanced over at the digital clock on the table beside her. It read 7:15.

_"Gosh"_ Brittany thought sleepily. _"How long were we out?"_

She glanced over at her sisters who were sleeping peacefully on either side of her. She softly shook them. "Jeanette, Eleanor" Brittany whispered, trying to wake them up as gently as possible. "Wake up."

Pretty soon, she heard the quiet moans of her sisters. They yawned and slowly sat up. "What is it Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

"What happened?" Brittany asked. "The last thing I remember, we were at the school. How did we get here?"

Jeanette and Eleanor looked around. "I don't know" Eleanor answered.

Just then, Claire Wilson walked in with miniature ice packs (which were really just ice cubes in tiny plastic bags wrapped in tiny towels) followed by Dave Seville and the Chipmunks. "Good, you girls are up" Claire said in a motherly tone as she handed each of the chipettes an ice pack, which they gladly accepted. They each felt like they had fallen on a rock.

After Dave had gotten hurt in Paris a few years ago, Claire had come back from a business trip to Europe. She was there doing an exclusive for her company. When she finished, she came back expecting to see Dave and the Chipmunks, but instead she was greeted to the Chipmunks, a broken Dave, and the Chipettes (which was the biggest shocker). After Dave had recovered, she had started dating him again and has lived with him and the munks and ettes ever since.

The Chipmunks jumped up on the arm of the chair as Brittany spoke. "Ugh, what happened?" she asked as she adjusted the ice pack on her still-throbbing head.

"Oh, well you three fainted while we were standing outside of the school" Simon explained. "So we called Dave and Claire and well...here you are" he said making a small gesture towards the chair they were sitting on.

"Are you guys okay?" Theodore asked worriedly. The chipettes nodded in response. They were still feeling a little dizzy, but better.

"Wait, how did we faint?" Jeanette suddenly asked as she pushed her glasses higher onto her nose.

The Chipmunks shrugged. "All we know is that you passed out right after you saw-" Alvin started, but was cut off by Brittany.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter" she said as she smoothed down her slightly ruffled auburn fur. "We probably won't remember anything anyway." Part of that was the truth, the other part was her just not feeling like talking about it.

"Hmm...you know what I _do_ remember?" Eleanor spoke up as she thoughtfully twirled one of her blond pigtails around her finger. "I remember having the weirdest dream about our...cousins."

It almost pained Eleanor to say the word 'cousins'. And it almost pained her sisters to hear it. That was because just thinking about their cousins brought back so many hurtful memories. Memories they wanted to stay in the forest.

"I had a dream about them too!" Brittany said. "We were watching the fire fighters put out the fire at our school-"

"Yeah, how _did_the school catch on fire?" Claire interrupted as she scanned the chipmunks and chipettes.

"Don't interrupt, it's very impolite" Alvin quickly spoke up. Dave and Claire narrowed their eyes at Alvin, who was fidgeting nervously. _Now_ they had a pretty good idea.

"And then I heard Yolanda's voice..." Brittany continued.

"Then Ginger's..." Jeanette said.

"And then Bridgette's..." Eleanor added.

Everyone was just looking at them as they spoke. "We turned around and saw them" Brittany said.

"That's when I remember having a couple flashbacks" Jeanette said.

"And then everything went black" Eleanor finished. When they didn't hear any response from anyone after a few moments, they looked over to see them staring at them. "What?" they asked together.

"Um...girls..." Simon finally spoke up. "That wasn't a...dream..." He could understand them not remembering some things do to fainting and hitting their heads, but it seems like they would remember seeing their cousins again after all these years.

The chipettes' heart rates picked up the second those words left his mouth. "W-What do you mean it wasn't a...dream?" Brittany asked, laughing lightly, trying to hide the fact she was getting more and more scared by the second.

"He means it wasn't a dream" came a high-pitched voice that didn't come from the chipmunks, and certainly not the chipettes.

The chipettes whipped their heads around so quickly, you would swear that they broke their necks. There, standing on the arm of the chair behind the chipettes was their cousins. They had their arms crossed, smiling at them. "Long time, no see...cousins" Yolanda spoke. To everyone else, it sounded sweet and sincere, but the chipettes could hear the deviousness in it. Just like they could see the sly glints in each of their eyes. Oh yeah, the chipettes knew their cousins well enough to know that they were still the same devious chipettes they were eleven years ago. Possibly worse.

However, they did change a little. Yolanda was a very pretty chipette. She had the same electric blue eyes as Brittany. That was one of the reasons they resembled each other a lot. She also had long, shiny, pin-straight blond hair, like she did when she was little. Only this time, it was longer. It now reached her fingertips. However, unlike Brittany, she didn't have a side bang. She had a bang that was cut directly across. It was also more light and feathery than Brittany's. Her fashion sense changed a little too. She was wearing a kiwi green halter top with a gold undershirt, since the halter top stopped just above her stomach. She also had on a kiwi green mini skirt and gold belt.

Ginger had light sage green eyes, light brown fur and curly hair that reached her elbows, no bangs, and a slightly slimmer body then Yolanda. She was wearing a light blue tank top with a white undershirt (sinse her shirt, like Yolanda's, stopped just above her stomach), and light blue jean shorts. She too looked a lot like she did when she was younger. Her hair and fashion sense had just changed slightly.

Bridgette had chocolate brown eyes, shiny red fur and wavy hair that reached her wrists, a side bang, and a body slimmer than Yolanda's, but not as slim as Ginger's. She was wearing a strapless indigo dress, and a dark blue jean jacket and belt. She, like her two sisters looked like she did when she was younger, except the slight change in hair and wardrobe.

The chipettes disliked all three of them. In fact, they loathed them. They always thought they were better than everybody, they were great liars, they always had a way to get out of something, and was it just them or had their cousins gotten like ten times prettier over the years?

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor didn't realize it, but they had been holding their breaths ever since they had turned around. They only noticed when they felt that they were about to pass out again. They each slowly let out the breaths they had been holding for almost a minute. Everyone just watched them, waiting for them to do or say something. They didn't do anything except take in another huge breath with their eyes still trained on their cousins. And then...

"AHHHHH!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden ear piercing screams that the three chipettes let out.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Brittany yelled as she and her sisters backed away from their cousins.

"Their just visiting girls" Claire said as she, Dave, and the Chipmunks tried to calm down the hysterical chipettes.

"Keep them away from us!" Jeanette screamed as she and her sisters scrambled out of the arm chair and ran out the door. Which, for them, was a small doggy-door at the bottom of the actual door that Dave had installed to make it easier for the chipmunks and chipettes to get in and out of the house.

The Chipmunks, Dave, and Claire just stared after them before they all turned back to Yolanda, Ginger, and Bridgette who, surprisingly, seemed unusually calm. "Sorry girls" Claire said as she tried to figure out why the chipettes would just scream and run like that. "I don't know what's gotten into them."

"Oh, it's alright" Yolanda laughed as she flipped her golden hair off of her shoulder. "It's probably just an affect from them hitting their heads."

"Yeah" Ginger agreed. "As soon as they calm down, trust us, we'll have lots of fun together." No one seemed to notice the sly grins creeping up each of the chipettes faces.

_"Good"_ they each thought to themselves. _"Their still scared after all these years..."_

* * *

After everyone had finally gotten the Chipettes back into the house, Dave and Claire had basically forced them to sit down and eat dinner. Of course they were as far away from their cousins as they could get. Everyone just sat at the table in awkward silence, not really knowing what they should say. It was pretty obvious that the Chipettes had a problem with their cousins. And nobody knew what the problem was, except their cousins of course.

"...So..." Brittany finally spoke up. She looked directly at her cousins. "How long are you three supposed to be staying here?"

"Brittany!" Claire scolded. Brittany looked back down at her plate and continued to poke her untouched green beans with her fork.

"No, it's okay" Yolanda said, her icy eyes locked on Brittany. "We're just staying for the week, then we'll be on our way back to the forest."

"Do you girls have parents?" Dave asked politely.

The three chipettes shook their heads. "No" Bridgette answered. "Like the Chipettes', our parents left a week after we were born. We've been living in the same tree that we have sinse we were five."

"Oh" Claire said thoughtfully. "Well, would you girls consider living here?"

"NO!" the Chipettes yelled. Everyone stared at them. Finally, they just sighed, jumped out of their chairs, and left the room. But not before mumbling "Excuse us" just so they wouldn't have been being completely rude.

Claire, Dave, and the Chipmunks just looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be an interesting week for sure.

* * *

"What are we gonna do Brittany?" Jeanette asked as she clutched one of Brittany's small pink throw pillows. The three sisters were sitting on Brittany's pink bed, talking about the horrible predicament they were in.

"I don't know girls" Brittany said honestly. "It's a fat chance that they're just here to _visit_ us."

"They're going to make our lives miserable!" Eleanor groaned as she fell back onto the soft fabric of the bed. Why did their cousins have to come back into their lives and do this to them? What had they ever done to their cousins to make them hate them so much?

Just then, Yolanda, Ginger, and Bridgette walked into the room, each with tiny book bags in their signature colors. "What's up girls?" Ginger asked as she and her sisters plopped down onto Jeanette's purple bed.

The Chipettes just stared at them. "Um, what do you think your doing in our room?" Brittany asked rudely. What was the point of being nice to them? They were just going to make the week they were here a living hell for them anyway.

"Bunking with you" Yolanda said with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

Brittany laughed. "No way in hell are you staying in the same room with us."

"Uh, I think there's a pretty good chance Brittany" Bridgette said while casually scanning the room. "Claire said we could."

"CLAIRE!" the Chipettes immediately called out, only to be responded to with "No arguments!" The Chipettes groaned loudly. Why did Claire have to do this to them?

When they looked back over at their cousins, they were just staring at them. "What?" Jeanette asked.

"Aren't you going to show us where we'll be sleeping?" Ginger asked. Without saying a word, Brittany got up from her bed and walked into the closet she shared with her sisters. She came back out with three small pieces of fabric, which were most likely small towels. She walked over to the small white dresser in the corner of the room and placed the three pieces of fabric directly in front of it. She motioned to the place where she was standing before walking back over to her bed and joining her sisters.

The chipettes' cousins looked at Brittany before shrugging and walking over to the makeshift beds. They had slept on much less in the forest. "Now just stay there and don't bother us" Brittany said as Jeanette and Eleanor returned to their own beds.

Yolanda nodded. "No problem" she said before she and her sisters began taking things like spare clothes, toothbrushes, and hairbrushes out of their backpacks.

_"What the heck is wrong with them?"_ Brittany thought. _"Why aren't they making any smart comments? Why aren't they already plotting a way to destroy us? Maybe they're nice now...? NO! They can't be. Something's coming. We can't let our guard down."_

* * *

Two hours had passed and the Chipettes nor their cousins had said anything to each other. Everyone was just minding their own business. Brittany was reading a fashion magazine, Jeanette was re-reading one of her favorite books, and Eleanor was flipping through a cook book. Their cousins on the other hand were just talking amongst themselves.

Yolanda turned her attention away from the conversation for a moment as she scanned the room for a clock. She soon found one on the far wall on the other side of the room. "Nine thirty" she mumbled before she turned back to her sisters. "Hey girls, how about we look around in their closet?" she asked evilly.

Her sisters smiled. "Sounds good" they said simultaneously.

The three sisters each grabbed a handful of their clothes and stood up. The began to walk towards the Chipettes' closet as Yolanda spoke. "We're going to put our clothes in your closet" she announced. "Are we allowed to do that?"

"Whatever" Brittany mumbled harshly.

Yolanda narrowed her eyes. "Bitch" she muttered before Bridgette grabbed her arm. "Not now Yolanda" she warned in a whisper. "We have to make them think we've changed over the years."

"Yeah, that way, we can crush them even harder" Ginger added.

Yolanda nodded before the trio entered their cousins' closet. They each placed their clothes in a corner before they started to explore. "Hmm, not bad" Ginger thought out loud as they continued to walk around.

The closet was actually really nice. It was the size of a human walk-in closet. It had large lights on the ceiling that showered the whole closet in a pretty blue glow. It was also pretty clear that the closet was divided three ways. On the left, there was one large pink shelf that was completely surrounded with pink things. Such as shoes, accessories, and clothes. It was obviously Brittany's side. In the middle, there was a large purple shelf, and on the right there was a green one. Both of them showing a lot of similarities to Brittany's side, just in different colors.

"Come on, lets look over here" Yolanda said pointing to the pink area of the closet. The chipettes scurried over to the large shelf that almost reached the ceiling and started exploring.

About ten seconds after the three started rummaging through Brittany's things, Yolanda decided to climb all the way to the top. That was usually where the more interesting stuff was. And she was right. Because as soon as she reached the top of the shelf, she saw something that interested her a lot. A small light pink book with a rhinestone dark pink 'B' was sitting alone on the far end of the shelf. Yolanda's nose gave a small twitch before she scurried over to the book. She carefully picked it up and as she opened it to the first page, her eyes immediately lit up.

There at the top of the page were the words 'Dear Diary'. "Oh girls!" Yolanda sang as she tucked the book under her arm and started to desend the shelf. "I found something very interesting" she said as she reached the floor. She held out the diary for her sisters to see.

Wide grins immediately appeared on their faces. "Don't tell me that's a-" Bridgette started before Yolanda cut her off.

"A diary!" she finished for her. "It sure is!"

Ginger quickly turned on her heel and headed over to Jeanette's part of the closet. "Where are you going G?" Bridgette called. There was no answer as Ginger came back from around Jeanette's shelf a few moments later holding a small light purple book with a dark blue 'J' on the cover. It was clearly Jeanette's diary.

Yolanda laughed as she nudged Bridgette's shoulder. "Go get Eleanor's" she said. With a nod of her head, Bridgette quickly scampered over to Eleanor's side of the closet, and came back with Eleanor's diary in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, this is great!" Ginger laughed giddily as each chipette started to go through their cousins' diaries. And by the time all of them were on their third pages, they saw something that interested them.

"She has hearts around Alvin's name!"

"She has hearts around Simon's name!"

"She has hearts around Theodore's name!"

The sentences left their mouths at the exact same time, but they all understood what they had said. Yolanda smirked. "Girls, you know what this means right?"

"The Chipettes are totally crushing on the Chipmunks!" Ginger said almost immediately.

"Now let's see if they'll admit it" Bridgette said looking towards the door. "Follow my lead" she added before she scurried towards the entrance of the closet. Her sisters followed. They didn't really think that the Chipettes would admit having crushes on the Chipmunks, but it was totally worth a shot! They were going to start having fun _tonight._

"So, can any of you three explain why you each have hearts around one of the Chipmunks' names?" Bridgette asked loudly as she and her sisters held up either Brittany's, Jeanette's, or Eleanor's diary.

The Chipettes each looked up from what they were doing and gasped at what they saw. How did those bitches get their diaries? _"So much for them changing over the years"_Brittany thought bitterly as she and her sisters immediately jumped of their beds and began racing towards their smirking cousins.

"Give those back" Eleanor demanded as the three chipettes reached for their diaries, only to have their cousins easily hold them back.

_"Damn, they got stronger too"_ Brittany thought as she struggled to pry Yolanda's paw from her shoulder.

"Not until you explain the hearts" Ginger said as she held Jeanette's diary as high above her head as she could reach.

"Because..." Brittany tried to think of a good excuse as she quickly glanced at her sisters. "We like drawing them."

"There's your answer, now give them back!" Jeanette yelled, still trying to reach her diary.

"That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard" Yolanda said. "Admit it, you three like them."

"We admit nothing!" Eleanor quickly answered.

"Fine" Ginger said simply as she and her sisters tightened their grips on their cousins and their diaries. "Then you don't get them back."

Brittany suddenly stopped struggling. What was the point? Their cousins could keep this going all night. She lowered her head and spoke. "Fine, maybe a little" she mumbled.

Yolanda looked at her, her icy eyes twinkling. "Sorry, what was that?" she asked smugly.

Brittany's head shot back up and looked her cousin in the eye, her blue eyes burning with fire. She absolutely hated that stupid cockiness Yolanda always had. She was even worse than Alvin! "I said" Brittany started quietly, then raised her voice to a yell. "Fine, maybe a little!" She really didn't want to be having a conversation about who she liked with her enemy.

Yolanda smiled in satisfaction. "That's what I thought." She, Ginger, and Bridgette released their cousins, who just stared at them.

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"Aren't you going to run and tell the Chipmunks now?" Brittany asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Or tease us about this?" Jeanette asked, narrowing her eyes behind her glasses.

"Or find some way to use it against us?" Eleanor added.

Ginger shook her head. "Nope" she answered. "We just wanted to hear you guys say it."

Brittany scoffed. "Yeah, right" she said as she and her sisters snatched their diaries away from their cousins and headed back to their beds.

"But don't worry Brittany, we'll find a way to use it against you" Yolanda said so only her sisters could hear. "Because you better believe that we're planning something." She turned and mischieviously smiled at her sisters. "Something big."

Those last two words that escaped Yolanda's lips were spoken a little too loudly. Because little did she, Ginger, or Bridgette know, the Chipettes had heard them. They weren't entirely sure what 'something big' meant, but they knew it couldn't be good.

Their cousins hadn't changed over the past nine years. They were the same cold hearted jerks that had ruined their childhoods. Well, they weren't going to let them ruin the life they had now. So if their cousins wanted to be this way...fine. It was on.

...

Little did the Chipettes know, their plan to make their cousins' plan backfire...was going to take a heartbreaking turn on them...

* * *

**Did ya like it? I sure hope so! :D**

**Now, I'm not going to ask for a certain number of reviews cause I REALLY don't deserve to do that. I still hope you enjoyed this chapter though! **

**Review if you wanna...! :P**

**And see ya next time! Hopefully the universe won't be so harsh on me this time around...**

**~Andrea**


End file.
